


changeroom secrets

by bfys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfys/pseuds/bfys
Summary: “K-Kakashi,” she says, already breathless, knowing where this will inevitably lead. “Stop, we can’t… not here.”It’s a weak protest and she knows it. Despite her words, she leans into his touch, sighing as his hands move up to her breasts. “Why not? No one will come in—or maybe someone will. Doesn’t that add to the thrill of it?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	changeroom secrets

The mall is fairly empty for a weekend, Sakura notices after walking around for a bit. She had expected it to be busy so she and Kakashi arrived early to avoid the busiest times of day, but it seems she didn’t have to be worried at all.

Walking down to the east side of the mall, Sakura knows exactly where she wants to go. In a flyer, she had seen a few days ago that one of her favourite stores is having a sale on swimsuits and she just happened to need a new one. She leads them into the store, Kakashi trailing quietly behind her, and heads straight for the section in the back.

Summer is approaching and she planned to go to the beach as often as she could this year. Of course, that means she needed something to go into the water and show off her body. After browsing through a few outfits, she eventually picks up a few she wants to try on and heads over to the changerooms, where a retail worker greets her and directs her to one of the available rooms.

Sakura thanks the worker—whose name was Ino, as indicated by her nametag—and tells Kakashi to wait outside as she enters the room. She sets her clothes down and changes into the first swimsuit, starting with the top piece of a simple black bikini. Sliding into the bottom piece shortly after, she angles herself in front of the mirror to get a better look. It fits around her body perfectly, and she traces a hand along the strap looping around her back, the solid dark colour making her milky skin seem even smoother. It accentuates her curves nicely and she has to admit that wearing it makes her feel sexy.

Opening the changeroom door, she greets Kakashi, who is waiting patiently outside. “What do you think?”

Kakashi pauses, lowering the book that he was reading. His eyes moving from the top half of her body, where the bikini leaves the valley of her breasts exposed, down to her legs, where the fabric covers her most private area. As he takes all of this in, Sakura body feels hot with so much of her skin on display form him to see. When their eyes meet, the look he gives her is so intense that she almost shudders, and she sees him lick his lips, swallowing visibly.

A dark gaze passes over his eyes before taking a step toward her. “It looks great, but I don’t think you tied the back properly.”

Sakura blinks. “What? I—”

The next thing she knows, Kakashi has moved into the changeroom with her, locking the door securely behind him. He runs a finger along her back, sending shivers down her spine, and stops to fidget with the knot that holds her bikini together. Sakura finds herself holding her breath when he leans in right beside her ear to whisper, “There. That’s better.”

She has to bite her lip to suppress a moan, the heat of Kakashi’s body so close to her. But Kakashi doesn’t step back yet; instead, he kisses down the side of her neck, embracing her fully now. She can feel the hardness of his erection against her back as his hands roam her exposed body. “You look absolutely irresistible in that,” he murmurs against her collarbone, sucking on the skin there.

“K-Kakashi,” she says, already breathless, knowing where this will inevitably lead. “Stop, we can’t… not here.”

It’s a weak protest and she knows it. Despite her words, she leans into his touch, sighing as his hands move up to her breasts. He cups them outside of the swimsuit, rubbing slow circles around her nipples. “Why not? No one will come in—or maybe someone will. Doesn’t that add to the thrill of it?”

This time, Sakura isn’t able to stop the moan that escapes her lips. With the torturous stimulation and the implication that they’re in public doing something so _scandalous_ , she feels more aroused than she’d like to admit. They shouldn’t be doing this, but with each stroke of Kakashi’s skilled hands, her desire to fight against it diminishes.

“You like it,” Kakashi continues, voice deep and sultry. “Someone could come in here at any minute and see you like this, squirming under my touch. Desperate for release. You’re probably already wet down there, aren’t you?”

Oh, she was. Sakura could feel the swimsuit getting damp, and it doesn’t help that Kakashi is still massaging her breasts, planting kisses in a trail down her chest. “We shouldn’t…” she starts to say, but her protest soon dissolves in her throat as she feels Kakashi grinding against her, his cock straining in his pants and pressed close to her slit.

Instinct takes over and she begins to reciprocate, rocking her hips against him and bending over slightly to get a better angle. Their clothes feel more restricting than ever, acting as a barrier and mocking them from getting the stimulation they need. In the mirror, she sees them both flushed, so turned on that she might have even thought it to be pathetic if her mind wasn’t so hazy at the moment.

Kakashi tugs on the strap of the bikini with urgency. “This swimsuit is such a tease,” he says, voice raspy. “Let’s get rid of it, shall we?”

He doesn’t bother waiting for her to answer, untying the knot and watching the fabric fall to the floor, leaving Sakura’s upper body completely exposed. Wasting no time, he latches onto her left breast with his mouth, tongue swirling around the hardened nub and occasionally biting lightly. He lets her peel away his own clothing as he keeps his attention focused on her chest. Sakura’s fingers fumble trying to unbutton his jacket, struggling to get a proper grip on it when Kakashi’s tongue is doing such distracting things to her.

Once she finally gets him half-naked, Kakashi snakes his hands down her stomach, further, touching her over the bottom piece of her bikini. “God, you’re so wet, Sakura.” A growl rises to his throat. His lips curl into a smirk. “Do you still want to stop?”

“Kakashi…” She shakes her head furiously; she thinks she’ll go crazy if he stops now. Any thought of backing out has left her mind already, and after all this foreplay, she would be willing to do just about anything to finish what they’ve started. She’ll even beg if she has to. “Take it off— _ah_ —I want…”

He chuckles, a low rumbling sound. “Change your mind so quickly?”

“Please…”

Kakashi hums and slides his hand underneath the bikini, pushing it down the curve of her ass, down to her knees until it reaches the floor and she steps out of it. Now, the anticipation has her shaking. Kakashi rubs his hands against her inner thighs, nudging them to the side. “Spread your legs for me, Sakura,” he says, positioning the two of them so that they’re facing the mirror. “I want you to watch as I wreck you so that you can see just how naughty you are. So eager to get fucked in a public changeroom.”

Sakura groans at this, doing as she’s told. Kakashi’s hand moves higher but doesn’t quite reach where she wants them to be the most.

“Please, Kakashi,” she breathes out. “T-touch me.”

“Hmm? I am touching you.” He smirks and it’s infuriating that she’s already in this state, practically at his mercy, while he hardly seems affected at all.

Sakura _whines_ when she feels his fingers brush against her heat before it retracts again. She looks like a complete mess in the mirror, panting and desperate for anything more he’s willing to give her. “Please, I need—I need your fingers inside me.”

And thankfully, Kakashi doesn’t tease her anymore, pushing one digit in, causing Sakura to gasp. Her walls clench around him immediately as he begins to move his finger back and forth. “Shit, Sakura, you’re so tight. Does it feel good?”

“ _Oh,_ so good,” she breathes out. The image of her in the mirror is lewd, with Kakashi flush against her as he pushes into her again. “More—give me more.”

Stretching her open and adding another digit, he curls his fingers to hit that sweet spot in her.

“ _K-Kakashi!_ Shit, oh fuck, right there.” Sakura moans, eyes fluttering shut as he aims at the same spot every time. Her muscles tighten and her entire body is withering under his ministrations and she feels the familiar heat coiling in her stomach that indicates she’s close.

“I’m—”

Three sharp knocks on the door has them both freezing. They hear someone clearing their throat on the other side. “Sorry to bother but you’ve been in there for quite some time now. Is everything okay?”

It’s Ino, the retail worker, Sakura realizes, her mind still foggy from being so close to her orgasm but ultimately deprived. How long have they been in the changeroom? She doesn’t get much time to ponder on this before she feels Kakashi’s fingers moving again inside her, returning to their original rhythm before they were interrupted.

“Go on,” Kakashi whispers. “Answer her.”

And if it’s possible, Sakura finds herself even more aroused than before. There’s something about having two of Kakashi’s fingers in her while someone else is on the other side of the door clueless to their activities that really gets her off. She hears Kakashi grunt beside her, and realizes that the whole situation is turning him on too. Fuck, they were really going to have to talk about this kink later.

“Everything is fine!” She calls back, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. “I’ll be out in— _oh_ —just a minute.”

“Alright…” Ino replies, not sounding entirely convinced. “Well, let me know if you need anything.”

Kakashi chooses that moment to rub her clit with his thumb, the stimulation on the sensitive bundle of nerves sending delicious shockwaves throughout her body. Sakura gasps, bucking her hips upward, back arching. “I-I will!” she says, voice an octave higher than normal and praying that Ino doesn’t notice the change.

The sound of footsteps indicates that Ino has walked away. Kakashi pulls out his fingers. “Imagine if she had opened the door. She would have seen you like this, legs spread open, begging for more.”

Sakura bites her lips. “Maybe we could’ve invited her to join?”

Kakashi groans. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Want me to help with that?” Sakura asks, eyeing the obvious tent in his pants. When Kakashi nods, she reaches over to palm at his erection before unzipping his pants and pulling it down. Once it’s free, his cock springs up and he sighs.

Sakura cups a hand over it, feeling how hard and swollen it is after being neglected for so long. It must be aching, deprived of touch, and Sakura is amused to see it twitch when she traces along the vein on the underside.

Wrapping her fingers all the way around, she notices just how big Kakashi is at full length, the thought of him putting that in her sending another wave of arousal south. Her hand moves up and down his shaft, slowly at first, listening to the way Kakashi’s breathing hitches, precum leaking out from the head. She swipes her thumb over the slit, drawing out a long moan from him.

_“Fuck.”_ Kakashi ruts his hips forward, hoping for more stimulation. “More, Sakura, faster.”

And she complies, pumping him earnestly. In this state, Kakashi looks like he can barely form a coherent sentence, his cock throbbing in her hand. She swirls her hand skillfully around his entire length, focusing on the most sensitive part at the tip. His legs are shaking and he rests his head on her shoulder, panting hard.

“Look at you, so needy,” she murmurs. “Just imagine how much better it’d feel once you’re inside me.”

Kakashi whimpers, cock twitching again. “God, that’s—shit, I need you _now_.”

His chest is heaving as he pulls away, feeling his release dangerously close. He pushes her against the changeroom wall and hoists her up, wrapping her legs around his waist so that she’s eye-level with him. “When did you get so good at using your hands?”

_“Ah,”_ Sakura sighs as she feels the tip of his cock poking at her entrance. “Maybe I’ll show you my other tricks one day.”

Kakashi’s eyes darken. “Who knew you were so naughty.” Without warning, he thrusts into her, grunting as she takes him. “Now I’ll have to fuck you to teach you a lesson.”

Sakura locks her legs together behind Kakashi’s back, trying to pull him in deeper. “Yes, fuck me, Kakashi. I’ve been naughty.”

He doesn’t need any further convincing. Setting a steady pace, Kakashi pushes his cock in and out of her, the sound of Sakura’s high-pitched moans spurring him on. He leans forward to plant a kiss on her neck. “Not so loud, Sakura. Unless you want Ino to come back again.”

But her mind is gone already, her attempts to bite her lip and stay silent barely managing to muffle her moans. The reminder of them being in public has her rocking against him faster. “Come on, Kakashi, fuck me like you mean it.”

He picks up the speed, hands on her hips to get a better grip. His trusts grow frantic as he aims upward into her, searching for the spot that will make her scream. Sakura feels his cock pulsing and gasps when he finds it. Her body trembles, toes curling.

Kakashi watches her lose herself to the sensations in front of him, mouth traveling down to capture her breast. He sucks on them, nibbling, moaning, sending vibrations throughout her body.

“Fuck.” Sakura’s voice sounds hoarse. “Fuck, I-I’m close!”

“Yeah?” Kakashi lets go of her breast and moves back up to whisper into her ear. “You’re going to come from the fact that a stranger almost walked in on us? From watching yourself getting fingered in the mirror? I knew you liked the thrill, but even that wasn’t enough. Now you’re taking my cock so well— _ngh_ —so fucking well, darling.” He growls as his steady pace starts to become erratic. “You have no idea how you look right now, the sounds you’re making… what it does to me. Do you want to come, Sakura? Do you want to come with my cock buried inside you?”

She moans loudly at the filthy things Kakashi is saying to her. His thrusts are relentless, reaching a spot so deep within her walls that she’s never experienced before. The burning sensation in her stomach grows, her legs shaking, and she knows she’s almost at her limit. “Yes, _yes,_ oh god, Kakashi—”

“Alright, come then.” His breath is close to her. She can feel every twitch of his erection within her walls. “Come for me, Sakura.”

Her head falls back against the wall, body arching forward, hands tangled in Kakashi’s hair. She clenches around him, heat closing around his cock as her orgasm crashes through her. Kakashi doesn’t slow down and the overstimulation has her gasping for air.

Kakashi looks just as wrecked as she feels, mouth hanging open as consecutive grunts escape from his lips. He trusts in her, chasing his own climax, and Sakura extends a hand out to his chest to play with his nipples. “Your turn,” she coos. “I want to hear you, Kakashi.”

The moan she receives in response is almost enough to make her come again. Kakashi’s hips stutter as he reaches his limit, hot juices spurting out in bursts as he releases inside her. “Fuck.” He’s breathing hard, thrusts finally coming to a stop.

Pulling out, he sets her on the ground again and they both take a moment to recover The feeling of ecstasy dies down and they eventually move to put on their clothes which had been discarded earlier.

“I can’t believe we just… in a _public_ _changeroom_ …” Sakura flushes, the embarrassment finally settling in. They’ve made a mess of this place and she feels bad for whoever has to clean up after them.

“Yeah,” Kakashi laughs. “We really need to explore that kink more sometime.”

Sakura walks over to pick up the bikini that started all this, holding it out in front of her. She supposes she has it to thank for one of the best orgasms she’s ever had. “I guess I should buy this swimsuit, huh?”

“God, _yes_ , you looked so hot in it.”


End file.
